


When I look at the stars…

by stjarna



Series: AoS Advent 2016 [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS Advent 2016, Bus Kids - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Grief, memorial, mention of Fitz, mention of Lincoln - Freeform, mention of SpaceBF, prompt: candle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:24:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8811427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stjarna/pseuds/stjarna
Summary: Jemma visits Daisy with a present.Written for Day 11 of the AOS advent 2016 organized by the wonderful theclaravoyant on Tumblr.Prompt: candle





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure what this is, but it happened.

There’s a quiet knock on her door.

“Yeah, come in,” Daisy says, closing her laptop.

The door opens slowly, and Jemma’s head peeks in, smiling shyly.

“May I come in?” she asks.

“Yeah, of course,” Daisy replies.

Jemma exhales in relief and enters the room. She is carrying a small package.

“I have something for you,” Jemma says quietly.

“Welcome back present?” Daisy guesses.

Jemma chuckles. “Not exactly,” she replies. “It’s something I wanted to give you before… well, before you even left.” Almost nervously she stretches out her hand holding the package.

“Oh,” Daisy replies surprised, and takes the gift. Carefully she unwraps it.

“Yooooouuu got me a candle holder,” she remarks confused, holding up a small mason jar. A strip of thick tinfoil with numerous small holes pricked into the shiny metal lines the open jar, and an artificial candle rests in its center.

Jemma takes a deep breath and sits down next to Daisy on the bed. “It’s a memorial candle,” she explains.

A quiet ‘Oh’ escapes Daisy’s lips.

“I have one just like that,” Jemma continues. “For Will.” She pauses. “They’re star constellations,” she says and points towards the small holes in the silver tinfoil. “A reminder of space, distant planets… I thought it would be fitting for you as well… and Lincoln.”

“Does Fitz know about yours?” Daisy’s not even sure why it matters.

Jemma lets out a quiet laugh. “He gave it to me. Felt it was important that I… that I remembered.” She points at the artificial candle. “The candle is his design,” she explains. “Practically runs forever.”

Daisy sits quietly.

“Look,” Jemma begins, “You don’t have to use it. Not now. Not ever if you don’t want to, but… I thought it was weird when Fitz gave it to me; that it was unnecessary, and now I’m so glad I have it.” She shrugs her shoulders. “I’m not sure why, but when I look at it, I remember Will, but I’m not sad. It’s nice, really, and quite beautiful to look at.”

“How’d you turn it on?” Daisy asks quietly.

Jemma smiles and reaches for the candle in the jar. She pulls it out, turns it upside-down and taps the bottom twice. A dim warm light appears.

Daisy stares at the candle in Jemma’s hand and the mason jar in her own. She reaches for the light switch next to her bed and turns off the main lights.

She holds the mason jar closer to Jemma, who slowly drops the candle into the jar. Small light spots appear on the walls and ceiling. Daisy recognizes the Big Dipper, Cassiopeia, and Orion. Her eyes wander across the dimly lit room. A single tear rolls down her cheek and she closes her eyes as memories of Lincoln flood her body and mind. She feels Jemma’s arm around her shoulders, and rests her head against her best friend, allowing herself to grief, to cry, to remember.

When she opens her eyes again, a strange sensation of serenity, peace, and happiness overcomes her, as if the star constellations projected onto her walls are reflecting his smile.


End file.
